


Ducklings and Stars

by solkissed



Series: solkissed's idea bank [5]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkissed/pseuds/solkissed
Summary: "Everyone, we have a new playmate," she tells them, "Why don't we start the Name Train?" A chorus of "Yes, teacher!" followed by giggles filled the room.
Series: solkissed's idea bank [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781689





	Ducklings and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by gakuen babysitters

Hyunggu takes a deep breath and breathes out. Hwitaek softly tugs on his hand. Hyunggu looks toward his younger brother with a smile.

"Ready, Huing," he asks. Hwitaek slowly nods. Hyunggu could see the excitement in his brother's eyes, though. He raises his free hand and knocks on the glass door. A young woman, slightly shorter than Hyunggu, opens the door. She greets him and ushers him inside. "I'm Elly. You must be Hyunggu," she says before kneeling on the floor to be on eye level with the toddler. "And you must be Hwitaekie." Hwitaek takes a half-step back whilst clinging tighter to Hyunggu.

"Won't you give noona a 'hello'?" Hyunggu encourages Hwitaek, patiently waiting for the toddlers reaction. Hwitaek quietly greets the employee before hiding his face against Hyunggu's pants. The young adults giggle. Elly stands and leads the siblings into the main room. The moment the door opens, Hyunggu could clearly hear the laughter and screams. He kneels down beside Hwitaek as Elly calls the kids over.

"Everyone, we have a new playmate," she tells them, "Why don't we start the Name Train?" A chorus of "Yes, teacher!" followed by giggles filled the room. After some loud introductions and clapping, it was Hwitaek's turn to say his name. He hesitates, but with Hyunggu's quiet "Huiting!" he does so. One of the kids grabs his hand and turns to Hyunggu. "May we play with Hwitaekie, samchon?" The elder assents with a giggle and watches Hwitaek get pulled deeper into the room.


End file.
